Not Just Your Average Minecraft Story
by ImACreeperSSSSSS
Summary: A story about surviving Minecraft!


Not Just Your Average Minecraft Story

Day 1: When it all began

Today was the day. I spawned in a small tundra style land. "Hmm…" I said. I walked up to a cactus. Suddenly, a terrible, burning pain dug into my clothes as I embraced the cactus. "Oohf!" I went. I wondered why I made such a simple sound as "OOHF.". I began punching a tree. I kept getting splinters and wincing each time I got one. Finally, I had 10 pieces of fresh pine. I began making a workbench. Soon, I had the work bench down. I made a small wooden pick. I then began digging a small rough staircase down. Those holes from the cacti were still burning. I finally dug out a small underground room. I also made a cobble pick while I was at it and found some coal. I put up the torches, crafted a small bed, and made a furnace. I smiled proudly at my creation.

Day 2: Nighttime Comes And I Meet A Creepin' Creeper

I heard rumors about night time, so I went out to see. I saw a small green thing walking toward me. The small green thing faintly said "Hug?". Maybe the rumors about night weren't true! I hugged the small, frowning green thing. I took him into my house, and hugged him again. All of a sudden, I heard a "Psssssss….." One big flash, my house was rubble. I was in extreme pain from burns, and it had blown away my door. Suddenly, a sharp arrow dug into my skin. Let's see, I was hurt by a cacti, exploded by some green thing, and now I had an arrow stuck in my skin. I was now wounded. I basically hid behind my door until I heard things burning up.

Day 3: I meet a friend who isn't green.

I popped out from behind the wall. Several things were on fire. I got a look at a skeleton. I had luckily healed up during the night, but then another sharp arrow dug into my skin from the skeleton. "Oofh!" I went again. He was then gone. I heard someone call.. A human voice. I went out to see what it was. A night time survivor. He had four arrows in him, some burns, and some other wounds. We then began to talk. We both had no name.. I took him into my shelter. He then told me he had spawned at night, and was shot 4 times by a skeleton before he picked him off.

Day 4: He runs away

Ah.. I just woke up. Where did my friend go? Oh, he left a sign. "Looking for clay" it says. I just remembered.. You need clay to make bricks. Maybe he was going to build a brick house! AWESOME. I ran outside to get a breath of fresh air. "Hug? Hug? Hug? Hug? HUG? HUG? HUG? HUG? HUG?" Oh great.. How many of those green things did I have on me? I smacked one with my fist. He exploded, and then the rest exploded.

Day 5: I respawn

Alright, I respawned. I heard my friend again! He asked me "What are you doing over here?" "I died." I told him. "Oh, by that herd of creepers, eh?" "Creepers?" I asked. "Yeah, creepers. That tall green thing." "So that is what their name is.. Nasty little things they are." I said. "Yeah." he responded. He happily held out 120 lumps of clay. "I was so lucky!" he said. "I found a huge bank of clay. Sadly, I don't have a boiler." he said. "Wait, a boiler? I have one of those!" I responded. "You do? Good! Let's go get your stuff back." he said.

Day 6: NOT MY HOUSE!

O-our house! WHAT HAPPENED? It exploded! My friend let out a grrr.. And pulled out an iron sword. Uh oh, he was mad.. OH NO, a sign saying for me to stay inside the house. He whacked me with the sword, and I lost almost all my health "Oohf!" I went, and he knocked me into a pit of mobs including chickens, cows, and pigs. "No! Help!" I yelled. Soon, it was pitch black.. I was part of the ground.

Day 7: Pssssss…

I have such a horrible ticking in me. I've never felt it before. It's so strange! I really want to explode him now. Was this normal? He finally helped me. At first contact, I blurted out "pssssssssssssssss.." and I exploded.

Day 8: MUTANT

Okay, so it turned out that being exposed to the dark made me into a creeper mutant. Well, this stinks. I'll miss being out with him. Hey, wait, the ticking is gone. Woof, it's over. I found an old destroyed underground house.. Hey, that's ours! I saw a small brick house in the distance. Bleck, that's his. All my feelings of missing him suddenly disappeared, and the ticking started. And I really wanted a hug. REALLY wanted one. So I went to his house, and knocked politely. He opened it, and I blurted out "HUG?" He smacked me with his wooden sword, and I fell to the ground, wounded and bleeding. "Hug….. Hug…" I let out a loud "HUG!" and suddenly, the person who hurt me was pushed into a tree. It was someone who looked like my friend.. Wait, I know! The person who injured me and turned me into a creeper wasn't my real friend! That was him! "Cake!" I yelled. I just remembered reading 'How to turn a Creeper into a Human" "Cake! CAKE! CAKE!" "Caik! Caik! CAAAAAAIK!" I decided to stumble into his house for cake. I found my friend, arrows in his stomach and face. He was bleeding horribly. He slowly reached his hand out of the chest and gave me cake. I loved it.


End file.
